Il n'est jamais trop tard
by Eleanora16
Summary: Deux élèves de la Gallagher Academy sont en mission à l'étranger. L'une est en dépression et écrit à l'autre, comme pour essayer de se rattacher à une bouée avant de sombrer. Une en mission-suicide et l'autre retenue en otage. Cette lettre ne changera pas leur vie mais à l'article de la mort, est-ce que cela compte vraiment ?


Bonjour tout le monde. ! Promis, après cette OS je change un peu de personnages...Je pense que le prochain OS sera sur Josh et Cammie (un peu plus classique mais tout aussi bien). Cet OS est très particulier, je l'ai écris dans un moment où j'étais un peu triste. Je ne vous spoile pas la fin (minimum quand même) mais ça change de mon style d'écriture… J'ai eu du mal à écrire le dénouement, désolé, j'avais une idée en tête que je n'est pas pu réaliser sinon, il aurait fallut faire une sorte de mini-fiction. Comme d'habitude : tous les personnages appartiennent aux romans d'Ally Carter… J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira...n'hésitez pas à lacher un com ' (même si c'est pour corriger quelque chose, c'est utile)...Ca fait plaisir et ca donne envie d'é merci à Stronger-Than-Fear qui m'a laissez des petits com's encourageants !

* * *

Petite(s) précisions(s) : La lettre est écrite du point de vue de Bex. L'épilogue, d'un point de vue externe.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

 _Si tu lis cette lettre...c'est qu'un miracle c'est produit._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu as survécu à ta mission, que tu es encore en vie quelque part sur la planète, alors que as été déclarée « morte » avec « très peu d'espoir qu'elle refasse surface »._

 _Mais je crois en toi, tu es une bonne espionne et tu vas t'en sortir...Je le sens. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que c'est à mon tour de partir en mission. Une mission que je crains de ne pas pouvoir réussir. Une mission où j'ai peur de laisser ma vie._

 _Une des règles principales d'une bonne espionne est de se persuader avant un départ en mission que l'on va y arriver. Je n'y arrive pas._

 _Une autres règles d'une parfaite espionne est « de ne pas améliorer la réalité, de ne pas fabuler pour diminuer les risques »Donc je ne fabule pas. Je n'y arriverai pas._

 _Tout simplement car ton visage est ancré dans ma mémoire._

 _Tout simplement car je me ronge les sangs à propos de toi et de ta « disparition »._

 _Tout simplement car je ne peux pas me concentrer plus de 5 minutes sur quelques choses sans que ton rire éclate dans mon cerveau._

 _Tout simplement car j'ai renonçé à la vie. Mes amies sont mortes en missions, Cammie, Liz, Macey...mortes. L'Académy à é té victime de bombardements, elle est en ruines. Nous avons établis un Q.G dans un trou paumé._

 _Nous ne somme plus que quelques unes...Kim, Mike, Courtney...Je pers espoir. Mon père est mort en mission, ma mère en est devenue folle._

 _Elle en hôpital psychiatrique et ne me reconnaît plus. Je n'ai plus d'attaches dans ce monde._

 _Enfait, il me restait une attache. C'était toi. Mais toi aussi. Tu as disparue. Donc je me suis portée volontaire pour cette mission suicide...Je ne reviendrai pas mais je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas senser abandonner mais je ne peux plus faire autrement._

 _La vie devient un fardeau trop lourd donc s'il faut que je meurs, autant mourir « héroïquement »._

 _Je vais évoquer un dernier souvenir, qui m'aide à supporter la réalité..A m'évader. Te souviens-tu lorsqu'un de nos professeurs nous avez dit : il faut que vous fassiez un sport ordinaire, pour qu'en mission vous ayez un alibi stable, si vous avez besoin de vous faire passez pour une sportive de haut niveau par exemple. On nous avez donné une liste de sports. J'avais choisi le handball, un sport plutôt pratiqué en France… Ca me paraissait inconnu, étrangement amusant. Quand je suis arrivé mercredi, dans le gymnase, j'ai vu que d'autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas bien étaient là, mais que les seules dans notre classe à avoir pris cette option, c'étaient toi et Eva Alvarez. Nous avons formé une équipe, tu étais la capitaine. En effet, tu te débrouillais admirablement bien à ce sport. Tu aimais ça. Moi aussi, mais pas autant que toi. Toi c'était une passion ? Moi, une activité en plus. Et puis, tout doucement d'abord, c'est aux entraînements que je t'ai vu d'une autre manière. Au fil du temps, je ne te voyais plus comme avant, et d'un coup, tout a basculé.Soudainement. Du jour au lendemain._

 _J'ai eu l'impression de te voir pour la premiere fois._

 _Ce que je ressentais pour toi avait changé. Tout été changé. Grâce ou à cause de ces moments là. Ces maudits entrainements._

 _Pour que tu comprennes, je vais te faire vivre ça comme un flashback._

 _Puis je te dirai Adieu. Pour toujours._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tes yeux me transpercent la première fois que l'on s'est dit bonjour…,**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur transpercé… ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut je te dévore des yeux sans pourvoir m'arrêter ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois immédiatement accro à ton regard d'ambre ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te trouve extraordinaire ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que que tu aies d'autres amies, tout comme moi ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je ne parvienne pas à effacer ton visage de mes pensées plus d'une heure ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je veuille être ta meilleure amie ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cela m'arrive ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cela tombe sur toi ?**_

 _ **Je redoute ce moment autant que je l'attends, ce moment ou je te dirais « salut ça va » comme je le dirai à une amie alors que j'essaie de contrôler les battements de mon cœur.**_

 _ **Ce moment ou tu me répondras évasivement « ca va » comme tu l'aurais fais pour une simple connaissance.**_

 _ **Ce moment ou tu ne nous parleras pas beaucoup alors que je bois tes paroles. Elles me sont vitales.**_

 _ **Ce moment où, peut-être ?!, tu me regarderas et tu me parleras de tout et de rien, pas trop longtemps, et où mon cœur explosera ..**_

 _ **Ce moment où tu feras ta rebelle pour faire rire les gens..**_

 _ **Ce moment où je rirai de bon cœur pour te montrer que tu es drôle…**_

 _ **Ce moment où tu ne prêteras pas attention, ni à mes rires, ni a mes paroles, ni à quoi que ce soit venant de moi, mais où tu écouteras une autre..**_

 _ **Ce moment où je ressentirai un déchirement profond, de dépit autant que de jalousie…**_

 _ **Ce moment où je haïrais Eva Alvarez**_

 _ **Ce moment où je me dirai que même si je changeais pour te plaire...il y en aurait une autre dans ta vie.**_

 _ **Ce moment ou j'essaierai de cacher ma douleur, où je parlerai à quelqu'un d'autre…**_

 _ **Ce moment ou je compterai les minutes pour savoir combien il me reste de temps pour graver tous ce que tu as fais et comment tu as été dans ma mémoire.**_

 _ **Ce moment qui se terminera sur un joyeux « aurevoir les filles, bisous, à plus » venant de toi,qui partira sur ton fidèle skate.**_

 _ **Ce moment où j'essaierai de me convaincre que tes paroles m'étaient destinées. Uniquement pour moi.**_

 _ **Ce moment où la minute d'après je me rendrai compte que ces paroles n'étaient pas que pour moi...mais plutôt pour une autre.**_

 _ **Ce moment qui s'achèvera sur l'envie de te revoir immédiatement…**_

 _ **Ce moment où je te répondrai avec quelques autres, « à bientôt » alors que je n'aurai envie que de te le dire personnellement ...ainsi que bien d'autres choses.**_

 _ **Ce moment où je me rendrai compte que tu es mon idole, mon modèle...La fille à qui je veux ressembler et plaire.**_

 _ **Cette fille dont j'ai envie d'être l'amie.**_

 _ **Cette fille dont j'adore le prénom, juste car c'est elle.**_

 _ **Cette fille qui me fait rire, qui soutient ces amies, qui apporte la bonne humeur**_

 _ **Cette fille, une capitaine parfaite.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas la seule à « l'apprecier »,mais je suis la seule qui se réveille en pensant à Tina Walters.**_

 _ **Du moins, je crois.**_

 **Fin du Flashback**

Je jette cette bouteille dans l'océan et je prie Dieu pour qu'elle te parvienne.

Adieu Tina, maintenant que tu sais, je m'en vais en paix

 **Rebecca Baxter**

 **E** **pilogue :**

 **Tina Walters a été retrouvé morte dans le nord est de la France, à la frontière franco-belge.**

 **Elle gisait dans une mare de sang avec un papier à la main. Une sorte de lettre illisible tant elle était tachée de rouge. Elle avait le corps percé de balles et le papier était posé contre son coeur. En effet, peu de temps après avoir lu la lettre de Rebecca Baxter (qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bord d'une plage, circonstances très étranges), ses ravisseurs remontaient une piste et retrouvaient sa trace ils avaient ainsi achevé la jeune espionne.**

 **Dans la même journée, on a également retrouvé le corps d'une jeune fille qui semble avoir le même âge. Le corps a été identifié comme appartenant à Rebecca Baxer. Elle se trouvait en Bulgarie pendant un cour séjour et alors qu'elle était sur le point de mettre la main sur les renseignements qu'elle devait rapporter. Un homme cagoulé l'a poignardé brutalement. Elle s'est effondrée sur le sol mais avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres.**

 **Car si Tina Walters est la première personne à qui pense Bex en se réveillant, c'est également la dernière personne qu'elle voit dans ses pensées avant de s'endormir.**

 **Et Bex et Tina venaient toutes deux de s'endormir dans la mort, l'une pensant à l'autre.**

 **Elles auront le temps de s'expliquer au paradis.**


End file.
